


Отдых

by KimKanejae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life, Voyeurism, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: После SMTOWN в Дубае Чонсу надеялся на отдых, но все его ожидания треснули, словно разбитый Хёкдже стакан на вечеринке.





	Отдых

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2018.  
> 

День у Чонсу выдался излишне насыщенным: сначала была репетиция, после он проводил прямую трансляцию, бегая между трейлерами-гримёрками всех артистов SM перед SMTOWN, сам концерт и, наконец, афтепати. Чонсу любил атмосферу вечеринок, и, хоть он почти ничего и не пил, но развлёкся знатно. Он болтал с Чонуном половину вечера, (безуспешно) пытался утихомирить Хёкдже с Донхэ, отправившихся танцевать с бокалами в руках, Донхи твердил, что ему не терпится посмотреть последний эпизод Super TV, Шивон о чём-то беседовал с Ли Суманом, а Хичоль, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, почти сразу ушёл к себе в номер.

И всё бы ничего, но под конец усталость дала о себе знать, и Чонсу надеялся на хороший отдых перед завтрашним днём: у них запланировал банкет в Бурдж-Халифа с утра, и ему необходима хотя бы пара часов сна. Но все его ожидания треснули, словно разбитый Хёкдже стакан на вечеринке, стоило ему зайти в свой номер: в кресле возле окна в одних штанах сидел Хичоль, подперев свою голову рукой.

Заметив Чонсу, он вдруг с хитрым прищуром посмотрел прямо на него, довольно ухмыльнулся и медленно облизнулся. Чонсу только успел закрыть за собой дверь, как Хичоль, не прерывая зрительного контакта, начал не спеша водить пальцами по молочной коже, в лунном свете казавшейся бледнее обычного.

— Хичоль-а, ты же говорил, что плохо себя чувствуешь? — обеспокоенным тоном спросил Чонсу, старательно скрывая хрипоту — он прекрасно знал, что затеял Хичоль, но не хотел, чтобы тот радовался раньше времени. Конечно, Чонсу подозревал, что Хичоль и так уже давно в курсе, какую власть имел над ним, но доказывать это каждый раз не собирался. В конце концов, кто из них (путь и на несколько дней) старше?

— Я уже успел принять душ и даже подремать, пока ты развлекался на вечеринке, — тихо ответил Хичоль, опустив ладонь на свой пах. А после сипло поинтересовался: — Должен ли я наказать тебя за такое долгое ожидание, Чонсу-я?

Он гипнотизировал одним взглядом, что уж говорить про его голос вкупе с действиями? Конечно, Чонсу согласно промычал, сглатывая вязкую слюну и подходя ближе к Хичолю.

Усталость как рукой сняло.

Хичоль победно улыбнулся, кивнул на стоящее напротив него кресло, намекая Чонсу, чтобы тот сел и наблюдал за ним, и продолжил свои махинации: приподнявшись, стянул с себя штаны (удивлён ли Чонсу, что на нём не было нижнего белья?), медленно провёл рукой по своему члену, сдавленно выдохнув и запрокинув голову назад, открывая вид на изящную шею, которую так и хотелось покрыть яркими отметинами.

Но Хичоль ясно дал понять, что сегодня Чонсу лишь зритель.

Еле слышные стоны сводили Чонсу с ума, пьянили похлеще всей выпивки на афтепати, и, глядя, как Хичоль сжал себя у основания, а после едва коснулся влажной головки, он начал сомневаться в собственной выдержке. У него сбилось дыхание, собственный стояк не давал возможности соображать трезво, а Хичоль ещё и издеваться вздумал: обхватил один из пальцев губами, не отрывая взгляда от него и ехидно улыбаясь. Боже, на что Чонсу согласился?

— Хочешь помочь? — предложил Хичоль, поманив Чонсу рукой. А ему дважды повторять и не нужно: он резко встал и подошёл к Хичолю, намереваясь сесть на его бёдра, но его остановили короткой, но ёмкой просьбой, больше похожей на приказ. — К окну.

Но как только Чонсу подошёл к окну и потянулся закрыть шторы, как его мягко перехватили за запястье и осторожно завели руку за спину. Хичоль наклонился к его уху, обжигая горячим дыханием, медленно провёл языком по мочке и прошептал насмешливое «всё равно никто, кроме нас самих, не увидит». А после прижал к стеклянной поверхности, забираясь под рубашку и щекоча кожу холодными пальцами одной руки, второй тем временем расправляясь с ширинкой и пуговицей на джинсах.

Спорить с Хичолем себе дороже, и поэтому Чонсу лишь опустил голову на его плечо, тут же получая поцелуй в шею, и рвано выдохнул, когда Хичоль обхватил его член. Он надеялся, что Хичолю быстро надоест эта игра и он скоро будет резко входить в него, выбивая стоны вперемешку со сдавленными криками, но Чонсу ошибался. Потому что Хичоль продолжил дразнить Чонсу: медленно водил рукой от основания к головке, хрипло шептал комплименты, кусал в шею и ключицу.

Поняв, что больше не выдержит, Чонсу начал скулить и просить, чтобы Хичоль сделал уже хоть что-нибудь посущественнее. Но тот лишь отстранился, заставляя Чонсу обиженно промычать. Повернув голову в его сторону, Чонсу увидел, что тот просто отошёл к креслу и начал искать что-то в карманах своих штанов — вероятно, смазку, предусмотрительный хитрец.

Вернувшись обратно, он одним движением стянул джинсы и нижнее бельё Чонсу, а после положил руку ему на спину, надавливая. Прогнувшись, Чонсу почувствовал, как Хичоль вошёл сразу двумя смазанными пальцами внутрь, растягивая и поглаживая податливые стенки. С губ Чонсу сорвался протяжный стон, когда Хичоль прикусил кожу на его плече, добавляя третий палец.

На этот раз Хичоль не дразнил его долго.

Он быстро вошёл в него, почти сразу находя нужный угол и не давая привыкнуть к ощущениям — в этом не было нужды. Хичоль едва ощутимо сжал ладонью шею Чонсу, зарываясь носом в его волосы у виска и не отводя глаз от окна.

— Чонсу-я, посмотри вперёд, — прохрипел он, и Чонсу перевёл взгляд на своё отражение, тут же судорожно выдохнув и отвернувшись обратно. Одно дело наблюдать за ласкающим себя Хичолем, но другое — за тем, как выглядит он сам, когда его имеют у окна с видом на ночной Дубай и светящийся Бурдж-Халифа.

Не сдержав тихий рык, Хичоль резко вошёл в Чонсу и замер, хватая его за подбородок и поворачивая к стеклянной поверхности, прошептал, чтобы он больше не смел его ослушиваться, начал снова размашисто двигаться и опустил руку на член Чонсу.

Чонсу правда любил Хичоля любым, но от _такого_ Хичоля он просто сходил с ума.

Мало того, что он чувствовал всё, что Хичоль с ним делал, он ещё и видел: тонкие пальцы обхватили у основания, юрко поднялись к головке, слегка сжали её, а после вернулись обратно, второй рукой Хичоль прижимал Чонсу ближе к себе, надавливая на грудь. А в его тёмные, полные желания глаза, которые он то и дело закатывал от удовольствия, Чонсу лучше бы не смотрел — начал тонуть сразу же.

Надолго их не хватило: кончили почти одновременно, срываясь на хриплые полустоны-полукрики.

— В душ, — отдышавшись, просипел Чонсу и, схватив не сопротивляющегося Хичоля за руку, направился в ванную комнату.


End file.
